Inkblot (AF1)
Phenotype IB-1207-T4 resulted in a very unique individual. The genetic material did contain the appropriate gene for dominant melanism, however we did not expect the size outcome of the subject. IB-1207-T4 is about two and a half times larger than the average dragon, which calls for increased detainment than our other experiments. They are exceptionally dangerous in close combat, due to the increased length and lethality of their claws. Their eyes are a concerning shade of green, unlike any natural shade of green we have observed. The key thing to note about IB-1207-T4 is the seamless way their limbs, scales and spines blend together. The subject looks mostly Skywing with hints of Icewing, mainly in the tail spines and claw lethality. The wings are disappointingly normal; we hoped for Skywing-sized wings. Behavioral Pattern IB-1207-T4 seems to have limited knowledge of phonetics, preferring to communicate using body language. Most documented behavior is aggressive, usually to the scientists and to the experiments. However, some of the experiments the subject tolerates; the preferred one being Amorphous (Subject 3). Our scientists are forbidden to be in the same room, due to the danger of mutilation or death. The subject is allowed to interact with the other experiments, but mustn't be allowed to stay out of their cell for more than 24 hours. An interesting observation about the subject is when we put them in a room with outside dragons, the subject had no will to injure them. Instead, they sat and stared at them until the scientists came back, and that was when the subject turned aggressive. Documented Abilities IB-1207-T4 is exceptional in close combat. They have Icewing-like claws, allowing smooth and powerful slicing. Their tail has the signature tail spikes of the Icewing, although the tail spines along the bottom of the tail are incredibly short, similar to the spine ridge on the back. Unfortunately, the Skywing and Icewing breath genetics cancelled each other, leaving the subject vulnerable to long-distance attacks. Field Notes Hatching: The subject's egg is increasingly larger than our other experiments. Perhaps this is promising. The subject hatched. It looks quite normal, unlike our other experiments. It is curiously seamless; everything seems to blend together. The claws are noticeably longer than normal, perhaps this is more dangerous than we intended. Year One: The subject has grown exponentially, already larger than our other dragonets. It is showing signs of hostility, and a scientist has lost a talon to the subject. We must be cautious with this one. Year Two: Subject 3 is worryingly friendly with the subject. Keep the two experiments apart at all times. Year Two and 6 Moon Cycles: The subject severely maimed it's guard today. We tested the lizard and starfish DNA, and it is successful. The subject can regrow lost limbs rapidly; a useful skill. Year Three: We have decided to keep the subject in solitary confinement. A scientist was killed and one is in critical condition. Four years alone should be adequate time to break this violent pattern. Year Three and 4 Moon Cycles: The subject has finally given up trying to escape. It currently resides in the far left corner from the door, and hasn't moved since. We are thankful it is dormant, for the scientists can at least give the subject food and water. Year Seven: The subject's four years of confinement is complete. We let it mingle with the other experiments, and it seemed to instantly recognize Subject 3. More study is needed on why those two are so close. Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Aryafire1) Category:IceWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Work In Progress